


The Master and His Red Robin

by GizaMatox



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, day 3: what if..., keithguspl2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizaMatox/pseuds/GizaMatox
Summary: Day 3 of Keith X Gus week (What If...). In this au, Gus is the leader of the vexos and Keith is Spectra, his right hand.
Relationships: Gus Grav/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Master and His Red Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks for [witchygredheadd](https://twitter.com/witchygredheadd) for creating the week. Also please check it out Subterra_artdump's amazing  art !

The impact of Helios' fall shakes the arena’s ground. Spectra loses his balance and falls hard in his back. Vulcan lands back, he watches with shock as the giant presses his boot over his partner’s neck.

“No! Helios!” Spectra shouts, he crawls to the edge of the platform. Helios gives him an apologetic look before disappearing back to his ball form. The bakugan falls on his side.

“And the winner is, to no one’s surprise…” The master of ceremonies’ voice echoes in the arena “Gus Grav and his Subterra Ragnarok Vulcan!” 

The giant roars in victory. The public cheers. Vulcan disappears in a brown light and returns to his partner. The screen catches the moment the brawler catches the bakugan. A victorious smile on his face. 

Spectra turns around on the ground. Facing the sky, tired and defeated. He picks Helios and brings him to his sight.

“Well done, my friend.” 

\-----

“hey, what’s the deal with the mask?”

“The deal is it’s none of your business.” Spectra shuts the boy down. But lync doesn’t cow.

“Fine, keep your dumb style. Anyway, this is the kitchen. And here we end our excursion. Welcome to the team Spectra Fathom.”

“It’s Phantom.” he looks around. “where are the other members?”

Lync shrugs “Who knows. We don’t tend to be together until night.” Lync walks away waving at him from his back “There’s snacks in the fridge. Have fun buddy.”

Spectra waits for the boy to disappear into the hallway. With the area clear he makes his way back to where they came from. ‘Have fun’, sure thing. He will be having fun tweaking into their secrets. He finds again the locked door, the one that, when asked, Lync said only the older members had access. Spectra could deduce the boy had no interest in what was behind it, if he did, he looked smart enough to discover the code by paying attention to lightly faded white of some numbers. Meaning those are the most pressed. What was left was deduce the order. 

After years of working in a lab, he learned a useful trick. Most codes, especially when talking about a group with access to a room, had a decrescent order. To make it easier for the members to remember the code. After making sure he was alone in the hallway, Spectra gives his learnings a try.

9-5-4-2-1

The light around the numeric keyboard shines green, and so the doors open. Spectra smiles, success. Like expected, it was a system room. With a large computer that was turned off. Spectra presses a button and the screen and all the other parts turn on. The keyboard projects on the counter like a hologram. The system initiates quickly and he’s taken to the desktop. 

“Not even a login screen? They’re so careless.” Spectra comments with Helios, the ball opens and the bakugan flies from his pocket to his shoulder.

“we better hurry up.” the dragon warns “the brat said the other Vexos reunite at night, and the sun will set soon.”

“I just need 10 minutes.” he assures. Not losing time, Spectra places the card into the entrance and travels through files. It now was clear that the computer wasn’t being used for games, he found videos of experiences and very compromising messages from the palace. Top secrets documents explaining how the energy generated by the battles was what fueled the energy of the colonies. All of it being copied into the card. 

Another section was named _security_cam_ , obviously an access for the cameras on the ship. But when Spectra clicked on it a login screen appeared.

“Not so careless it seems.” Helios teases. Spectra tries the room’s password. Access Denied. He clicks his tongue. Maybe another time. He takes back the memory card and closes all the tabs. Turning off the computers and making sure there was nothing else in the room that could incriminate him, he heads to the door. After locking it he makes his way through the corridor. Helios hiding back into his pocket.

Spectra curses himself for not memorizing his way. Did they really need a ship that big for only six members? He forgot which way in the bifurcation headed to the kitchen. He takes right. There was no way to make sure if it was the right way since all corridors looked the same. 

Curse this ship and his race’s passion for minimalistics designs. 

“Are you lost Phantom?” A voice startles him. He was so focused he didn’t notice Gus leaned on the hall. The leader had been checking his gauntlet when he noticed the newbie member practically passing running through him. 

Spectra turns and tries acting natural, he gives him a yellow smile. “It seems I am. I’m looking for the kitchen.”

Gus approaches “I’m afraid you won’t be able to get there.”

His pulse fastened “And why is that?”

“You’re in the wrong direction, obviously.”

“oh, of course.” obviously. 

Gus gestures with his head for him to follow. Spectra is guided back to the bifurcation. “Go left, keep walking and turn right. You will end there.”

“Thank you.” Spectra has to restrain himself to not just run from there. When he was half there, Gus calls him again.

“And Spectra? Welcome to the Vexos.”

Spectra turns and nods appreciatively. Gus watches the man disappear through the corridor. 

\-- -- -- --

Two days later and once again Spectra was back into the computer room. With the rest of the members away he could have the whole evening to try to figure out the password for the cameras. Searching more he discovered it wasn’t the only section that requires a password. He places his gauntlet into the counter and plugs the cable on it, the other side in the computer. Good think the password revealer program was light enough to sneak in there. 

“how’s it going?” Helios, who was resting on the counter, asks. 

“Not well.” Spectra keeps digiting on the gauntlet “It changes password after 30 seconds. I should’ve expected that.”

“And what do we do?”

“I will try to find a pattern. I just hope I have enough time for that.”

A beep coming from outside makes him freeze. The door opens. 

There wasn’t time anymore.

Gus notices the invasor and looks at him furious “So that’s where you have been hiding uh?”

Spectra unplugs the gauntlet quickly. Helios flies to his shoulder. His mind running with ideas of what he should do now. 

The subterra brawler approaches. Getting close enough for Spectra to notice he was only 3 or 4 centimeters taller than him. But being face to face with him and looking at the fury in the man’s green eyes gave the sensation he was bigger. His hand over the counter as he corners the red brawler.

“I hope you’re aware that invasion of governmental files is a crime. All i have to do is report you to the prince and there will be a neat cell waiting for you at the palace.” 

  
  


“Then do it.” Spectra stands bravely “I already sent it to my partner. I told him if anything ever happens with me he should leak everything.” 

His words don't have the expected effect on the subterra leader. Gus grins dangerously.

“You think you’re the only one that has been doing some research? I know enough about you to be sure you work alone.” 

It was over. His heart thundered in his ear. Spectra hadn’t been careful enough, and now a lifetime in prison awaited for him. Unless...his still had his gauntlet in his hands. There was some battery left to fuel a laser sword long enough to fight Gus and escape the ship. He tries to be quickly and is about to lock the object on his arm, but Gus places his other hand firmly over the gauntlet. As if he had read his mind. Sweat runned from Spectra’s forehead.

“Easy there red robin.” The brawler taunts “you can turn around now.” 

Spectra frowns in confusion. He turns his head and sees his own image on the screen. With wide eyes under his mask he turns his body completely. A camera, placed somewhere in the room filmed the duo. Gus had accessed the cameras while he cornered him. 

“Only i have the password. The privilege of being a leader.” Gus explains, his voice low. “Every weekend i’m ordered to send the records to the security team in case i find something odd.”

Spectra uses the opportunity of being free from his grip and activates the gauntlet. The red light from the saber reflecting in the room. Turning around he holds it close to his neck.

“Not very smart to tell me that and unlock the cameras don’t you think?”

Gus doesn’t get frightened “And after you delete the records and kill me what will you do? Run away and hide from the government? C’mon _Keith_ , I thought you’re smarter than that.”

Hearing his real name being pronounced annoys him. Gus continues, still calm.

“You need help. Let me be your guide.”

“what?” 

“We both have the same goal: Destroy the royal family. Those idiots don’t deserve to hold the power the bakugans have.” 

Spectra lowers his saber a bit. He never heard another brawler recognize the real potential of bakugans. Seeing he’s starting to reach the red brawler, Gus keeps going.

“We need someone that knows how to use their power to rule our world. Help me be that someone and we can bring a new world.”

The blue iris floating in the darkness of Spectra’s mask fixes on him, pondering about his offer. After a solid minute the saber disappears. 

“There’s only a problem in your plans, Grav.”

Gus lifts a brow “And that is?”

The mask made it hard to read any expression from Spectra, but his voice held enough strength to feel his determination.

“About you being our leader. After the royal family is gone, I will make sure to take this dream from you."

Gus chuckles "so funny to imagine a chicken as our leader."

Chicken? Spectra realizes after a quick tapping over his mask

"Be quiet." He's not threatening enough to cease Gus' amusement. The leader shows his hand.

"What do you say?"

Spectra doesn't hesitate and shakes his hand, sealing their partnership.

\-- -- --

The painting of Ragnarok Vulcan that decorated the reunion room was the tourists favourite piece. The subterra titan appeared in all his glory, with mountains crumbling around him over his power.

For Spectra, another waste of tax money.

He observes the painting while he awaits Gus’ arrival. The leader had been curious about the new human members of the so-called resistance, runned by his own sister. So he had decided to investigate by himself. Steps can be heard from the distance, a hooded figure enters the room.

“You’re back.” Spectra greets him. Gus lowers his hood and gives him a smile.

“You missed me red robin?” 

Under his mask, Spectra roll his eyes. “What did you find out with your investigation?”

“Their new member is nothing more than an amateur.” Gus gives his own verdict while taking off his cloak “he’s just a kid who dreams too much.”

“Maybe this kid can be our greatest opponent.” Spectra was familiar with the legend of the six bakugans that saved Vestroia. He knew about the legendary duo of Pyrus Drago and Dan. While folding the cloak over his arm, Gus seems to be thinking, taking in consideration his helper’s warning. A smirk crosses his lips.

“Then he could also be our greatest ally.”

“You really think he could be convinced to join our side?”

“With enough persuasion, even the most virtuous hero can change sides.” Said that, he turns to leave. Spectra presses his lips, a question hanging on the tip of his tongue.

“Oh, and Spectra?” Gus calls him “Your sister seems fine. I think she found some good friends.”

Relief calms the red brawler’s nerves. At least his misguided little sister is safe, for now.

\-- -- --

“And where do you think you’re going?” Gus spots Spectra behind a rock. The brawler was ready to jump into the portal that appeared, thanks to one of the earthlings' shenanigans. Spectra doesn’t look for excuses and confesses.

  
  


“The prince may fear what’s behind it, but i’m curious. Don’t try to stop me.”

Gus ponders, then sighs “Guess it can’t be helped. I’m coming too.”

“There’s nothing that assures we will be able to return.” Spectra warns. 

“We will find a way. You’re not the only one who’s curious about it. Besides, what a terrible leader i would be if i let one member of my team wander aimlessly in another world.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t look good on you Gus.” Spectra says deadpan. 

\-- -- --

Their little trip to Earth resulted in them being kicked out back through that same portal. But, thanks to Spectra, they managed to still be on Earth. Their new local being somewhere inside a moving metal cabinet. Gus grunts when he falls on his back over a seat. Spectra was already there. He gets up and looks through the window while rubbing his sore back. Wherever they were, was much warmer than before and full of other humans. An amusement park apparently.

“Where are we?” He turns to Spectra.

“On Earth, I took some precautions.” The blond explains. 

“Oh, you did? was it before or after you went nuts and ran away with that human?” Gus glowers. 

“I had my own reasons.” His calmness just fueled even more ire.

“Next time you will address your _reasons_ to me!”

Spectra gets up. The men are now face to face. 

“I’ve said before, i don’t listen to you. I just happen to be following you because we share the same goal. And once we reach it, I will lead our world.”

“Oh c’mon Keith.” Gus only uses his real name to taunts “in what world would our people look up to a fancy chicken as their leader?” he arches his neck with pride “they need a strong warrior, not a pretty red robin.”

The cabinet stops moving and the door opens.

“You won’t be strong forever, _wolf of the desert_. I will personally rip off your fangs when the time comes.” Spectra ends their discussion. He passes through him, his shoulder bumping into him. Gus decides to let it pass, just this time. 

They attract stares from humans everywhere they go. They whisper something about “cosplay” and “actors”. Some human child pointed at Gus and talked to their mom something about someone named “viking”. Out of nowhere, Spectra takes his hand and pulls him into a crowd. 

Even more confusing than that was the faint red painting Gus’ cheeks when their fingers intertwine. 

“What the- Let me go!”

“We’re being followed.” Spectra announces. It’s enough to convince the subterra brawler to start running with him. He looks behind his back. Between the crowd he saw a white haired girl with a red haired girl. The last one he could recognize everywhere.

Mira and her new partner followed them to a more desert side of the pier, right behind a hangar. They stop, Mira and Spectra eye each other while Gus and the new human girl recover their breath.

“Aren’t you guys hot in those coats?” Julie interrupts the heavy silence. Gus eye shrug. 

“We meet again..” Spectra nods at them.

“But how?” Mira’s brows knitted in confusion “we saw you both getting pushed back to new vestroia.”

“By simply tracking your human champion’s gauntlet.” Gus steps him, he won’t give Spectra the opportunity to show off. The red brawler could care less and just keeps focused on the girl.

“Have you taken into consideration my offer?”

“You know very well my answer.” Mira confronts.

“Don’t be foolish, we have the same goal. Prince Hydron is the real enemy.”

“Sure. Then why are you working with them?” she gestures at Gus, he frowns at her audacity. 

“Don’t you know?Keep your friends closer, and your enemies even closer.”

Her eyes go wide “Keith?”

Gus tenses, the idiot talked too much. 

“It’s you right?” Mira insists “Please tell me!”

Spectra remains silent, a smirk creeping on his face. Mira groans in frustration.

“If you wanna be like that, then i will challenge you! Right here, right now!”

“Sounds interesting.” Spectra prepares his gauntlet “Let’s make it even more interesting, if I win you will join us.”

Mira seems to be taken back by his offer, but quickly determination fills her 

“Very well. Then if i win, you will take that mask off.” She places her own gauntlet over her arm. 

Before they could initiate their battle, Gus pushes Spectra out of the way. 

“With one condition. You will fight me!”

“What?” Mira tilts her brow. Julie complains.

“Hey! Not fair!”

“What are you doing?” Spectra hisses at him “Stay out of this!”

“ _You_ stay out of this.” Gus' emerald eyes glare at him, a hungry shine on them “I didn’t let you drag me to this pathetic world just so you can have all the fun. Besides, take this as an assurance that you will win.” Turning to Mira he taunts “what do you say doll?”

Mira resistates, but Julie places her hands over her shoulder.

“We can do it Mira!” she beams with confidence “Lemme help you and we will throw this dumb viking on the mud.”

Her words help bring back her determination. Mira smiles and nods at her 

“Thank you Julie.” she turns back to Gus “Very well then. Bring it on!”

“As you wish.” Gus grins and prepares his gauntlet. Still wondering what the hell is a viking.

\-- -- --

Their evening couldn’t get more pathetic.

Not only Gus lost to the traitor human-loving brat, who were helped by her dumb loud human friend, but Spectra was also forced to reveal his real identity, giving the resistance enough ammunition to ruin their lives.

And on top of that, their only place left to hide was in an abandoned hangar that clearly hasn't been cleaned in weeks. 

The mood between the two men was heavy. Spectra kept himself busy cleaning his mask’s lens with his coat.

“Why even care about that thing now? They know about your identity.” Gus was sulking on a boxe in the corner. 

“Only Mira, and I doubt she will tell anyone about me.” 

“You’re giving her too much credit.”

Spectra doesn’t turn to face him, still focused on checking his mask. “You talk like it’s my fault. You lost the battle, not me.”

He notices too late the shadow looming over him. His collar gets pulled and he falls hard on his back into the ground. Gus stands over him with furious eyes.

“I didn’t made that bet!” the brawler roars “I didn’t talked too much and ditched myself! And I didn’t got ourselves lost in another dimension!”

Spectra gets on his feets and pushes him, equally angry “I told you to not follow me! You’re not the boss of me!”

Gus grabs his neck “Yes, I am! I’m the only reason why you’re not dead right now!”

Spectra punches his arm away, with his jaw clenched he launches himself over him. They roll on the ground. Gus manages to dominate him with a sleeper hold. Spectra tries to free himself by clawing his arm, but his sleeve gives him enough shield.

“You shouldn’t pick a fight with me rich boy.” Gus huffs.

Spectra claws his arm to try to get free. But the sleeve gave the brawler enough shield. Breathing was getting hard, so as a last resort he tries.

“Let... me make up to you.”

Gus tilts a brow “what?”

“I will make up to you… I will get Drago for you..”

Gus eases his grip, Spectra gasps for air.

“I’m listening.”

Spectra turns his head, just enough to catch the green of his eyes “I will get the Dragonoid for you. Will that be enough for an apology?”

Gus snorts “If you manage to do it, I will give you a kiss.” he let go and Spectra rolls away, rubbing his sore neck. 

“And how will you manage to do it?” Gus sits on the ground. The red brawler just shoves his hand on his pocket and takes a card. Gus doesn’t remember ever seeing a card like that. It had a silvery frame and purple wires surrounding an orb. “Creepy. What’s that?”

Spectra smirks “Something I've been working behind your back.” 

\-- -- --

He was taking too long. 

It’s raining outside. Gus walks in circles impatient. Million hypotheses of what happened run in his mind. Spectra lost and got caught, and was being tortured by the humans. Or he lied, and that Ability X thing was just a transportation device and he ran away. Leaving him there to die.

That’s it, he was going after him.

Gus nearly breaks the hangar’s door when he slides it open. Spectra was on the other side, with a hand lifted with the intention of opening the door.

“Going any-?”

“where the hell have you been?!” Gus screams “I was dying here! I thought you had died or got hit by a bus or..” Spectra lifts a hand at his face. A red bakugan snug between his gloved fingers.

“is..is that-?”

Spectra nods smirking. He drops Drago over the subterra man’s palm. Gus studies amazed the bakugan. The yellow stripe patterns from his wings could be seen in the sphere. It was still warm from the previous battle. 

“Well done, my red robin.” He turns to Spectra “Y’know what that means right?”

“our goal is closer than before.” Spectra answers.

“Exactly, but not only that..”

Spectra brows knits in confusion. Gus places the bakugan in his pocket and places his hands on his shoulder.

“Time for your reward.”

Under his mask, his eyes wide. Spectra tries to step away but his partner's grip was strong.

“That-that’s not necessary-!” He puts his hands up as a shield and turns his head away. He feels a peck on his left cheek. Oh.

Gus cackles “You look as red as a tomato! What, you thought it was going to be in the mouth? Easy there buddy, you gotta buy me dinner first.”

Spectra clicks his tongue and pushes him away “As if I want your onion breath near me.”

He walks to sit in the nearest box. There were still some sandwiches and juice boxes left from their sneaking into a store, the battle left him tired and starving.

Gus still chuckles. But when he notices Spectra wasn’t looking he huffs into his hand and sniffs his palm. 

  
  


\-- -- --

Well, it was good while it lasted.

Dan didn’t wanted to play fair and brought an ancient bakugan to help retrieve Drago. And because their hideout was uncovered, they had to find a new place to hide. That place being the terrace of a building. Thankfully their coats gave enough warm to protect against the chill night air. 

“I got our ticket back home.” Spectra announces. Gus leans curious to check his communication device. 

“did she accept?”

The red brawler nods. 

Gus crosses his arms “I don’t trust her.”

“Just relax, i will keep my eyes on her.”

“You better do.” he sighs “Guess we have to take the pink brat with us.”

“Do we? I wouldn’t mind leaving him there to freeze to death.”

“The prince will kill us if we do it.” Gus searches his pocket and takes out a small robot fly. The robot turns on and activates its wings, disappearing into the night sky. 

\-- -- --

Gus yelps when Spectra hits his hand, stopping him from taking a biscuit.

“Hey!”

“this isn’t for you.” he says sternly.

Gus clicks his tongue indignantly “it’s too much food to be wasted just so you can impress your little sis.”

“That is not your problem.” Spectra shows him a white dress “What do you think?”

Gus snorts “it won’t fit me.”

Spectra roll his eyes “I will bring Mira. You better not touch this table until I come back, you hear me?”

“Of course, _master Spectra._ ” Gus gave him a mocking bow. Spectra, naturally, ignores the man and leaves the room to go attend his sister. 

_Master Spectra._ It repeats in his mind. Hmm, it had a good ring on it.

\-- -- --

“I told you it was a terrible idea!”

“Shut up!”

“Don’t tell me to ‘shut up’!” Gus pushes him against a wall, stopping their angry walk through the halls “You told me you’d keep your eyes on her. Now she’s gone! And she took the mechanical bakugans!”

Spectra’s chin jutts. He couldn’t even protest, he knew Gus was right. It was stupid to think Mira would understand. That she would see the reason for their plan. But she choosed instead her stupid morals and friends. Spectra could only soak his anger and be quiet.

Gus calms down, he slides his hands over his blue locks. “I will talk with the prince and calm down the brat. You stay away until I call you.”

The red brawler nods. Gus continues his way alone to the communication room. Spectra storms to the nearest room. He vents his anger on the objects over the table. Who did he think he was to talk with him like that? Gus was nothing more than a loud mouthed clod. Who prided himself of his power but, funny enough, was defeated by his sister. He didn’t deserve to be a leader. Spectra did. _He_ had worked his ass to learn the essence of the bakugans, of their true power. 

“Oh, he really did get on your nerves.” A voice calls his attention. Spectra notices Mylene watching him from the door. 

“What do you want?” he asks with animosity. Mylene approaches, her hands crossed behind her back. Acting too kind for his taste.

“Just passed by and heard you throwing stuff around.” She places a cup back on its place. “why do you even follow this guy?”

Spectra chooses to walk away instead of answering. But he stops on his track when she says.

“You don’t need him to reach your goals.”

“What do you know about that?” he turns around to face her. Mylene gives him a smirk.

“I meant that you’re not the only one who hates our dear king. I’ve been watching you Spectra, you’re a smart guy. Too smart to be following that dog around.” He places a hand on his shoulder “The prince’s guard would be more open around someone he trusts. Especially someone that revealed a traitor among us. Think about it.” She pats the shoulder and leaves the room. Spectra watches her walking away. Her words still echoing in his mind.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew it was a trap, where he would ditch Gus and that would reveal that he was part of a coup. But that still gave him some good ideas. The prince was too stupid, enough to be conviced that all this time he was acting to favour your majesty, how all this time he had been loyal to him and he just happened to be a very good actor. A very tempting idea. 

His communicator vibrates in his pocket. A message from Gus calling him back. Time to go see what his dearest leader wants this time. 

\-- -- --

He finds Gus with another batch of mechanical Bakugans. He frowns questioningly at him.

“I thought she had taken the only ones we had?”

“Apparently, those were exclusively made for the prince.” Gus gives the case a tap “he gave me another chance to bring those back and he lended me those.”

“Hold on, why you? It was me who brought Mira here.”

Gus sighs “I told it was my fault.” Spectra’s eyes get wide with surprise. Obviously hidden under the mask. But Gus could read it by his jaw dropped and his silence. “I realized she also tricked you. And the rest isn't totally your fault. I mean, I let you go through that portal.” 

“Oh.”

“And uh..” Gus rubs his nape “I’m...sorry for storming at you. There. I said it. Enjoy it because it won’t happen again.”

Spectra chuckles. An awkward silence forms between them. Then he takes a deep breath.

“Gus i’m...i’m also sorry for…” _considering to snitch you to the king_ “for ever doubting you.”

The brawler smirks and wraps an arm around him “It’s okay my red robin.” releasing him he takes the case with him. Planning to get some rest before his fight with the resistance. He leaves Spectra alone to his own thoughts. 

\-- -- -- 

“I'm gonna ask again, where is the case Shadow?!”

“I know nothing about your stupid case, you weirdo!” Shadow pushes Gus’s arm away from his collar. “why won’t you ask birdman?”

The mention of Spectra made him realize he didn’t see him all day. He leaves Shadow behind while searching for him. But neither the brawler or the case on sight. Did he got it? But why? Gus goes back to his room and looks for clues. He opens his drawer and finds his gauntlet turned on. The icon of a message blinking. 

He presses it and reads the message.

\-- -- --

Their blades clash. Spectra tries to push Dan but the stupid human is strong. Explosions and sound of roars fills the air. Helios and Drago fight in the distance. Spectra could only see red, blinded by the rage of a failed battle. If he couldn’t defeat Dan in a brawling at least he could slice him to pieces. 

The sun gets covered by the shadow of the vestal destroyer. In minutes Spectra feels the ground rising.

“What th-” looking up he sees Vulcan. The giant was lifting a chunk of the broken floor. Gus on his shoulder shouts at him.

“This is gonna blow! Let’s go!”

Smoke fills the air when Vulcan takes flight again. Helios being guided by Elico and Brontes. Spectra barely could see anything with all the smoke but he captured the shine of Drago’s scales when the bakugan ran away with his partner. 

The hangar of the ship barely had closed when the palace exploded. The shockwave hits the ship and the place trembles.

Only by a miracle it didn’t fall. Spectra and Gus being protected by Vulcan’s giant hand. 

“You okay?” Gus now finds it safe to ask.

Spectra nods “Only my pride is hurt. Maybe one rib or two broken.” Gus chuckles weakly. “Why did you come to save me?”

“I saw your message.”

“And you still came?”

Gus shrugs “remember me to punch you later.”

Spectra had taken the case to use the mechanical bakugans. His plan was to compensate Gus by capturing the dragonoid. In the message he confessed he had received Mylene’s offer, and he should run away before he gets arrested between their coup. But he chose instead to come and save him. Spectra was confused, but also really thankful.

They enter hyperspace, running away from the failed colony and their home planet. The bakugans take their moment to relax and recover. Spectra could take a shower and patch his wounds. He finds Gus at navigation.

He had changed from his normal clothes to more comfortable ones. His hair was tangled in a ponytail, different from the braids he used to wear. Gus was busy checking the system to see if anything there was still of use. Spectra stands at his side and observes. 

“I don’t have my old password anymore. So I guess we will have to find another was to unlock the cameras.” he explains “They didn’t had the time to take the files with them.”

“Or maybe they expected the ship to explode with the palace.” Spectra suggests. Gus nods in agreement. “So, what are we doing now?”

“We’re taking back our pride.” Gus answers naturally. 

“And how are we going to do that?”

Gus turns to him “would you lend me your brain? No hierarchy this time, only two guys against the world.” Gus gives him his hand. Spectra snorts. Maybe he could still tolerate this stubborn brute. 

Spectra shakes his hand, sealing their friendship. 


End file.
